Annonce funeste
by Nyxiel
Summary: OS. Se situe juste après Thor : Dark World. Odin annonce la victoire de Thor, la survie des 9 royaumes, moment de réjouissance collectif? Pas pour tout le monde. .. En gros, cette histoire est comme un bon de guimauve gratuite, agrémentée d'un beau drame pour ajouter du piquant, une histoire très courte, n'hésitez pas à venir lire!


Bonjour a tous et à toutes,

Voici une fanfiction sur Thor, un simple one shot qui m'est venu à l'esprit. Elle se passe à la fin du second film de thor, sorti au cinéma le 30 octobre dernier, donc je suppose qu'il est de mon devoir de vous avertir: attention aux spoilers x)

Disclamer: Les personnages cités ne m'appartiennent pas. Quand au personnage principal, libre à vous d'imaginer qui vous le souhaitez.

Vous trouverez le blabla inutile en fin de chapitre.

* * *

Il est mort.

L'annonce avait été donnée dans l'après midi. Le roi en personne avait annoncé le retour de son fils aîné, son succès. La survie des univers, de chacun des êtres y vivant. Et notre survie a nous, dans un monde sans ténèbres omniprésentes. La catastrophe avait été évité, en somme.

Oui, comme tous j'aurais pu me réjouir. J'aurai pu rire aux éclats, enlacer la première personne que j'aurais trouvé près de moi, me jeter sur la première bouteille de je ne sais quel breuvage enivrant pour fêter l'événement.

J'aurai pu hurler au triomphe de Thor, qui malgré avoir désobéit, avait réussi a mettre un terme aux actes de Malekit. L'acclamer en héro, lui et ses camarades d'Asgarde et de Midgard. Car c'était grâce a eux, à eux tous que la paix était revenue.

Mais c'était aussi grâce à lui.

Sauf que pour lui, pas d'acclamation. Juste une annonce. Une seconde, pour dire trois mots.

Comme s'il ne fallait pas perdre de temps à penser à lui.

"Il est mort"

Trois mots qui depuis, résonnaient en boucle dans ma tête.

"Il est mort"

Loki est mort…

Savez vous ce que c'est? Ne plus voir celui qui permet à votre cœur de battre. Ne plus pouvoir lui parler, le voir, ou même l'entendre. Perdre son image, sa voix. Perdre la possibilité de le toucher, de le sentir.

Dès son emprisonnement, j'ai pu apprendre ce que c'était. En perdant tout ça, j'avais l'impression de perdre ma vie et son amour.

Sauf qu'a ce moment là, il était toujours vivant.

Mais maintenant…

.. Maintenant il est mort.

Maudite voix qui résonne encore et encore. J'aurais aimé être sourde, et ne jamais l'entendre. Aveugle aussi, pour ne jamais voir le regard de ce père balayer la foule en annonçant la mort de son fils adoptif. Qu'il n'aura jamais considéré comme son autre fils.

Il est mort, et moi j'ai mal.

Car pas un jour, je n'ai cessé de penser à lui.

Pas un jour ne s'écoule sans que sa voix douce s'élève dans ma tête.

Pas un jour, l'espoir de le revoir n'a pas germé dans mon esprit.

Cet espoir, je pouvais le caresser, du bout des doigts, et dans mes rêves, ou il m'accueillait chaque fois que je m'évadais en pensées, vers lui.

Maintenant qu'il est mort, comment pourrais-je espérer le revoir.

Mes yeux clos ne suffisent pas à stopper mes larmes. Je décide donc d'ouvrir mes paupières. Que chaque asgardien constate que je suis plus frêle qu'une enfant, et plus fragile qu'une vieillarde. Mon cœur n'a plus rien à faire du ressenti de tout ce monde. Et le brouhaha de toutes les conversations m'insupporte.

Il me faut un coin ou je pourrais être seule. Un endroit ou je ne serais pas dérangée.

Sans plus attendre, je laisse mes pas me guider. Dans les dédales, les ruelles, bordées d'échoppes et d'auberges ou l'on ri et on danse en buvant et chantant.

Je ne m'arrête même pas pour y jeter un œil. Pas envie de rire ou de danser. encore moins de boire ou de chanter.

Mon corps me guide, et mon esprit meurt doucement, en se noyant dans mes larmes.

Enfin, j'arrive devant l'Arbre. Si je lui met une majuscule, c'est parce que cet Arbre, est le point de commencement de nombreux de nos souvenirs, à commencé par notre première rencontre, puis notre première étreinte, et notre premier baisé.

M'approchant du tronc noueux, je laisse mes doigts en effleurer l'écorce. Une larme roule au souvenir de Loki.

Pourquoi?

Désormais, c'est cette question qui résonne dans ma tête.

Pourquoi et comment.

Comment est il mort… Pourquoi Thor n'a-t-il pas pu le sauver, pourquoi s'est il sacrifié, alors que tout le monde le haïssait. Pourquoi a-t-il sauvé un peuple en l'amputant de sa présence... Et en m'ôtant de tout espoir de joie.

Je n'ai que 1432 ans. Et devoir passer le reste de ma vie d'asgardienne sans lui me donne envie de mourir à cet âge.

A Hel* ma fierté, je me laisse tomber à genoux devant le sorbier. Seul être qui aura été témoins de nos échanges aux cotés de son écorce.

Je me laisse tomber, et les larmes en profitent pour s'écouler. Rien n'a d'importance, ne mérite mon attention. Que ce soit le chant lointain de quelques joyeux enivrés ou celui des oiseaux, le clapotis de l'eau chantante d'une fontaine proche, ou bien les bruits de pas résonnant dans la cours, derrière moi.

* * *

*à Hel ma fierté: Car oui, en Asgard, je vois mal les gens parler d'enfer et de diable... Dans la mythologie nordique Hel est la déesse des morts... Puis Hel, ça fait penser à hell, en anglais... Voila, ou comment se prendre un délire sur une expression toute bête!

Et voila, une histoire bien niaise et bien insupportable! x) mais bon j'aime bien écrire du mélodramatique (hum..). Cette fois je me suis dit "et si je le publiais? pour une fois que je viens a bout d'une fanfiction..."

Pour les personnages, vous l'aurez compris, ca parle de la mort de Loki. Un "garde" la rapporte à Odin, dans le film, j'imagine donc qu'après le rétablissement de l'ordre sur terre (Midgard pour les Asgardiens qui se promèneraient sur ...) il annoncera, en plus du fait que Thor a réglé tous les problèmes d'elfes noirs, la mort de Loki. Et que sur le coup, que ces infâmes êtres que sont les elfes noirs aient étés annihilés serait la nouvelle qui susciterait le plus de réaction... Pas pour tout le monde, vous avez dû le remarquer XD

Merci de votre lecture, si vous êtes d'humeur à commenter n'hésitez pas! Toute critique est la bienvenue.

Pardon pour les fautes d'orthographe qui se sont glissées la dedans, je suis, et c'est avéré, un désastre à ce niveau la XD


End file.
